Un emploi qui tombe à pic
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des Potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage invente une nouvelle potion délirante pour les jumeaux Weasley. Quand Drago Malefoy se retrouve à court d'argent, il ne pense pas que son salut viendra d'une étrange offre d'emploi. Même après avoir accepté, il n'imagine pas à quel point ce nouvel emploi va lui plaire...


**Défi "Maître des Potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage invente une nouvelle potion délirante pour les jumeaux Weasley**

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait besoin d'argent.  
Les coffres familiaux étaient pleins à craquer, mais le Ministère les avait scellés en attendant que les procès des Mangemorts ne soient terminés.

Voldemort était mort depuis à peine un mois, et le Ministère avait déjà commencé les purges au sein des Mangemorts, confisquant les biens, expédiant à Azkaban.  
Drago n'avait dû son salut qu'au témoignage du Survivant en personne. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mépriser Potter, ou continuer à le détester comme durant leur scolarité, mais il n'y arrivait plus.

Il se sentait vide, et n'avait pas la force de se battre plus. Quand il s'était retrouvé à court d'argent pour payer la chambre miteuse au Chaudron Baveur, il s'était rendu à Gringotts. Les gobelins lui avaient annoncé la mise sous séquestre de ses biens, tant que ses parents ne seraient pas jugés.

Il s'était rendu au Ministère mais il avait été traité comme un moins que rien. La femme au guichet l'avait pris de haut et n'avait pas hésité à se moquer de lui quand d'un seul coup elle s'était tue, rouge de gêne.  
Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui était là.  
\- Potter.

Il vit la femme le fusiller du regard en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça.  
\- Malefoy. Tout va bien ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suppose.

Il quitta le guichet et Potter lui emboîta le pas, apparemment décidé à lui parler.  
\- J'ai entendu ce qu'elle te disait.  
\- Elle n'était pas spécialement discrète...  
\- Malefoy, elle n'avait pas à...  
\- Je vais devoir m'y habituer, tu sais.

Il devina le regard émeraude sur lui, mais ne tourna pas la tête. Il continuait à marcher, se dirigeant vers la sortie du Ministère, sans chercher à se débarrasser de la présence de Potter à ses côtés.  
\- Tu as besoin d'argent n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Drago s'immobilisa aussitôt.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Face à lui, le Survivant haussa les épaules.  
\- Je peux t'aider. Pourquoi pas ?  
\- On se déteste.  
\- Je ne te déteste pas, Malefoy.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé du fichu héros face à lui. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué et qu'il attendait la proposition que le jeune homme allait lui faire.  
Potter dut lire sur son visage qu'il acceptait de l'écouter puisqu'il sourit.

\- Bien. Dans un premier temps, tu viens t'installer chez moi. J'ai une maison immense et vide. De plus, tu auras besoin du laboratoire de potions qu'il y a d'installé...  
\- Tu veux que je brasse des potions ?  
\- Je te propose d'inventer des potions pour les jumeaux Weasley. Leur boutique de farce et attrapes.

Drago aurait probablement dû hurler que Potter ne lui suggère de travailler pour les Weasley. Il aurait pu juste partir et l'ignorer. Ou peut être le frapper en plein Ministère - ce qui lui aurait valu quelques jours à Azkaban et donc ce qui lui aurait permis de ne pas être à la rue tout de suite.

Mais il était fatigué et si Potter lui offrait un refuge où il aurait juste à brasser des potions - activité qu'il appréciait - alors il pouvait très certainement envisager d'accepter.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de trouver un piège.  
\- A une condition Potter. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec les Weasley. Tu es l'intermédiaire.

Potter lui sourit franchement, ravi.  
\- Parfait. Suis moi, je te montre ta nouvelle maison...

La cohabitation se passa étrangement bien. Drago passa pratiquement tout son temps dans le laboratoire de potion installé par Potter pour mettre au point ce qui lui avait été demandé.

La consigne qu'il avait reçu était de mettre au point une potion pour la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il avait cherché plusieurs jours ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Après près d'une semaine de travail, il remit un flacon à Harry d'un air satisfait. Ce dernier le prit avec un léger clin d'œil, et il partit aussitôt le porter aux Weasley.

Harry fut parti longtemps. Une bonne partie de l'après-midi.  
Lorsqu'il rentra, la nuit tombait, et Drago tournait en rond, inquiet.

Harry se planta face à lui, l'air sérieux. Drago eut du mal à rester impassible et Harry en voyant son inquiétude éclata de rire.

\- Les jumeaux ont adoré, Malefoy. Et moi aussi. C'est... Tu es un génie en potions.

Drago rosit de plaisir. Il avait déjà eu des compliments, mais venant de Harry Potter en personne, c'était d'autant plus précieux.

\- C'est George qui l'a testé et... Tu aurais vu sa tête... Fred a adoré. Moi aussi, mais ce sont eux les décisionnaires. Bref. Comment as tu eu l'idée ?

Drago sourit.  
\- Dis-moi d'abord ce que ça a fait.

\- Et bien... George s'est métamorphosé en un espèce d'animal humanoïde. A poil orange. C'était juste extraordinaire, je n'avais jamais vu une transformation aussi... réaliste. Je veux dire ça paraissait naturel qu'il soit mi-humain, mi -animal. Il est resté transformé ainsi environ trois heures je dirais. Mis à part son apparence, il pouvait parler normalement. Enfin je suppose, il riait trop pour qu'on le comprenne facilement...

Drago étouffa un ricanement.

\- Donc... ça vous a plu.  
\- Oh oui. Maintenant... Dis moi tout.

Drago eut un large sourire amusé.

\- Donc, ma potion a donné exactement les résultats que j'attendais. Tu dis que la métamorphose était réussie ?  
\- J'ai dis "réaliste".  
\- Ma potion avait pour but de transformer celui qui la boirait - en l'occurrence un des Weasley. La forme que j'ai choisi était un mélange d'humain et de belette. A poils roux.

Harry resta bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait, fixant Drago. Puis, il secoua la tête avant d'éclater de rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler avant de repartir en fou rire, sous l'œil rond de Drago, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Finalement, Harry réussit juste à se calmer pour pouvoir parler.  
\- Tu as créé une potion pour la boutique des jumeaux Weasley qui transforme la personne qui la boit en belette rousse humanoïde ? Malefoy... Tu es définitivement engagé et tu es un génie.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
